


Fishy

by your_bro_joe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merperson Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Monstrous Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: Jamie drummed his fingers on the ledge, then seemed as though he couldn’t control himself and reached out, grabbing one of Mako’s hands in both of his. The feeling was cool and slimy, and Mako remembered reading that one shouldn’t pet fish, as it could remove their slime coat, leaving them vulnerable to infection. He wondered if the same was true of the merman and was concerned for half a moment, before Jamie started rubbing the back of his hand with his thumbs. If the fish wasn’t concerned, he supposed he shouldn’t be, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh i haven't written the lead-in for this yet. all i have are the blurbs from tumblr. i will probably (?) write a lead-in later, but for now, here are the blurbs, for context:
> 
> junkfish au where junkfish is in an aquarium and hog visits him every day and they strike up a friendship or smth and eventually junkfish falls for hog and he wants to court him, which works differently in the mermaid world and involves much less shame, so like, he keeps swimming in circles around the tank showing mako his belly which is turning red and makos like “whats this” and then junkrats dick pops out and mako is like “OH MY GOD” and there are other people around the tank and theyre screaming and running out or laughing and rat is waggling his eyebrows at mako and mako is like “please let me die.”
> 
> researchers approach mako after this incident like “hey uh we haven’t seen him do that with anyone else including other mermaids so like… if you’re into it would you help us continue to study this behavior? would you like to fuck the junkfish?” and mako is like “dear christ I just wanted to be friends with the weird little shit but… yes……….”

When Jamie looked up at the surface of the tank around feeding time, it took him a moment to realize that what he was seeing was not a dead fish, like usual, but a pair of feet.

Very big feet.

Cautiously, he poked his head out of the water up to the bridge of his long nose to see who the owner of those feet was. When he realized it was Mako, he thrust his whole torso up and waved to the man enthusiastically, then swam several laps and jumped, landing with a great splash. Finally, he swam to the little concrete ledge Mako was seated on, grasping it with his pointed little fingers and grinning up at him with his sharp teeth.

"Hullo," Mako said nervously. Jamie chirped in return. Mako squirmed in his wet suit, pulling at the collar that suddenly seemed too tight now that he was face-to-face with the merman. "Um, do you.... Can you speak?" he asked, noting the gills in the Jamie’s neck flapping gently in the water.

In response, Jamie let out a series of clicks and near-ear-splitting screeches. Mako tried not to wince.

"Do you speak English?" he asked instead.

"Oh, yeah," Jamie answered, and Mako sighed with relief. "Well, not well, though. At least according to those wankers," he continued, jerking a thumb at the researchers that were watching them and taking notes. Mako looked over at them. "He swears a lot," one mouthed to him, and Mako nodded in understanding. Jamie was reportedly caught because he hung around a marina, so he probably learned his English by listening to sailors and, well, the phrase "curse like a sailor" didn't come from nowhere.

“I see,” Mako replied, shifting his weight. Jamie drummed his fingers on the ledge, then seemed as though he couldn’t control himself and reached out, grabbing one of Mako’s hands in both of his.

The feeling was cool and slimy, and Mako remembered reading that one shouldn’t pet fish, as it could remove their slime coat, leaving them vulnerable to infection. He wondered if the same was true of the merman and was concerned for half a moment, before Jamie started rubbing the back of his hand with his thumbs. If the merman wasn’t worried, he supposed he shouldn’t be, either.

“So,” he started, supposing he should get this over with. He kind of didn’t want to--he’d been visiting Jamie for weeks, and they’d never been able to communicate directly like this. He hadn’t even known Jamie could speak English, for Christ’s sake. But what was there really to say to a guy who’d flashed his dick at you in front of a crowd of strangers? Best to get the elephant out of the room. “That display, yesterday. Were you... courting me?”

“‘Courting’?” Jamie asked, a thick eyebrow raising.

“Um,” Mako cast about for another way to explain it, subconsciously tightening his grip on Jamie’s fingers. “Are you interested in me...? Do you want to...” he was no good at the delicate thing, and from Jamie’s performance yesterday, he didn’t seem to be, either. Best to just come out with it. “Do you wanna have sex with me?”

Jamie’s face lit up at that, and he lifted himself out of the water up to his shoulders for a moment before plunking back down to wet his gills. “Oh, yeah, mate! Been wanting to fuck you for a while!”

Mako’s eyes went wide and his face turned red, but he couldn’t help letting out a deep, booming chuckle at Jamie’s bluntness. It made his stomach shake and the water ripple, and Jamie seemed to vibrate with excitement at that. He sunk a little lower beneath the surface, his mouth half-filled with water, and he looked almost demure as he asked, “you wanna fuck me too?”

Mako quieted down to look at Jamie. He looked different without the barrier of glass and water between them, and his blond hair, which normally floated ethereally around him, was nearly dry and sticking up in places. He had bald spots, which Mako thought was kind of strange, and he smelled vaguely of fish, which he guessed was normal. Instead of ears, he had two fins with narrow slits where they joined his head, in the same brilliant shade of orange as his tail. His tail was drifting lazily in the water at the moment, occasionally breaching it so Mako could see its iridescence. He could see here, more clearly, the torn fins on his right side, which lined up with the ragged fin on his right elbow, nearly half the size of the one on his left. His webbed fingers changed color from the paleness of his skin to a deeper orange near the tips, and were capped with claw-like black nails. Those nails scraped gently against his palm, and prompted him to look back up at Jamie’s face, at his unnatural, fiery orange eyes, which drew him in so easily.

The corners of Mako’s thick lips turned up. “Yes.”

Jamie’s thin mouth spread in a smile, and he blew bubbles in the water, shaking with mischievous laughter. He lifted his head and scraped his teeth lightly across the back of Mako’s broad hand. It was Mako’s turn to lift and eyebrow.

“Was that a kiss?”

Pointed teeth bit into Jamie’s bottom lip. “Sort of.” He giggled again and let go of Mako, dipping below the water for a moment and coming up with his hair plastered to his head again. He kept his eyes on Mako as he turned his body, lying on his back perpendicular to the man’s lap. His pale belly started to turn red again. Mako felt his own body react to that, knowing what was coming. 

It seemed too fast. Even though they were attracted to each other, it seemed quick. Was this really how mermaids went about relationships? Jamie seemed to feel complex emotions like a human, or was he merely mimicking them? The thought crossed Mako’s mind that Jamie was just a slut, eager to have sex with anyone willing. It was more likely a species thing, though, he decided, as Jamie grabbed his hand again to keep from floating away, and Mako looked down to see the merman’s cock emerging from its pouch.

The slit, which he hadn’t noticed until Jamie had flashed him before, was situated right where his skin met scales, extending about two inches into both textures. The cock that was protruding from it was pink, and just barely human: almost conical, with a small head and a thick base. It seemed to reach toward him, curving gently in his direction. Mako almost reached out to touch it, to see if it was as slimy as the rest of him (it could have been; it was shiny under the fluorescent lights), but stopped himself.

“What should I do?”

He was at a bit of a loss, but just a bit. He wasn’t a virgin, but without legs, without balls, without an asshole (he guessed?), he wasn’t sure where to go.

Jamie suddenly blushed, pulling his chin underwater and blowing more bubbles. He chose now to be embarrassed? 

“You never fucked before?” Jamie asked, looking away.

“I have, but not no merman,” Mako answered, holding his hand.

“Ah,” Jamie muttered, seeming to think about the situation. His pink cock curved away from Mako, towards Jamie’s belly. Mako realized it was probably prehensile, like a dolphin’s, and he gasped softly, unsure if the thought turned him on.

Jamie looked back up at him and told him haltingly, “touch me.”

Mako nodded once. “Alright.”

He reached out with thick fingers and wide palms, and Jamie braced himself on Mako’s calf instead. Hands ran over Jamie’s chest, feeling his slick, cool skin. He had nipples, like a human man, and Mako brushed his thumbs over them to see what Jamie would do. It earned him a sound somewhere between a chirp and a purr. Mako smiled, wrapping his fingers around the merman’s thin rib cage and dragging his grip down his sides. Jamie’s head fell back, a third, translucent eyelid closing over his orange irises, making them hazy. It was a little off-putting, but the purring only got deeper, and egged Mako on.

He felt hips, covered not by skin but slippery scales. He pushed his thumbs into the hollow of the bones, and noted Jamie’s hand tightening on his leg and his cock curving towards him again. Continuing to tease him was tempting, but Mako couldn’t deny his curiosity about that fleshy appendage. He moved his left hand to cup the thick base, and Jamie groaned.

Mako guessed it was about six or seven inches, as it curved around his wrist, stroking him as he stroked it. It was wet, but warm; warmer than the rest of Jamie’s body. It felt more like human skin than his torso, and that was somehow comforting to him. It was still alien, but in a vaguely familiar way. He almost wanted to put his mouth on it, but wasn’t sure how he would balance himself in their current position. 

He wondered how Jamie would react to that; to his own moist heat.

He seemed very content with Mako’s current ministrations, though, purrs almost growling and hips rocking against his hand. His strokes were awkward, so to try to even them out, he brought his right hand over to tease the head, thumbing the little slit and tracing the ridge. Jamie seemed to like that very much, reaching for his wrist with his free hand and holding on tight. 

The merman’s movements became more frantic, his tail breaching the surface more often, slapping against the water and splashing them. His gills flared wide, as though he were panting (was he?), and his human-like eyelids shut tight while his mouth opened wide. Mako could see the ridged roof of his mouth and the black hole of his throat. Jamie came with a screech and a melodic chirp, and his cum was thick and white. It hit his chest and spread over it, dispersing into the water as his heaving breaths brought it below the surface. It was very similar to human ejaculate, Mako noted, but there was certainly more of it than he’d ever experienced before. As Jamie’s penis released his wrist, he reached out to touch it.

Slimy, like he expected. He brought his finger to his nose. Fishy. He laughed, shaking Jamie where he clutched him still.

“Funny?” Jamie asked, somewhat self-consciously.

“Not you,” Mako assured him, dipping his hand in the water to clean the cum off, then petting Jamie’s hair. He sighed. “I’m just. Happy.”

Jamie grinned crookedly up at him, blowing more bubbles. “Me too,” he answered, rolling onto his belly and holding Mako’s wrist with both hands.

They smiled gently at each other for a long while, gazing into each other’s different-but-similar eyes. Then, Jamie flexed his tail and pulled Mako into the tank.


End file.
